The present disclosure relates to the field of software updating, and more specifically, to a method, system and computer program product for reducing service outage time for a planned event in a system.
Continuous availability of Information Technology (hereinafter “IT”) is important for companies which provide IT services, such as finical IT service or banking IT service. An hour of service outage may lead to significant financial loss for a company which provides IT services and also may result in a negative reputation of the company.